


整整一夜

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 丹帝有睡眠障碍。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 3





	整整一夜

洗过澡，把他俩都裹上被子后，丹帝又哼起了那首摇篮曲。他老是哼那一首，说他妈妈在他小时候给他唱的就是那个，所以忘不掉，也不习惯别的曲子。但他没办法把那歌词唱出来，它们对他来说太早了。要是他唱起了词，他们俩都会笑起来。什么“小宝贝”啊，什么“爸爸”啊……于是他便只是哼歌，闭着眼睛哼那雀跃的小曲。那意味着他心情很好。

他有睡眠障碍。当他心情好时，他总能睡得更好一些。

他经常哼到一半就会被奇巴纳打断。奇巴纳打趣了两次问“要我给你买什么吗？”，说了一次“你还是那么不会唱歌”，还有五次他替丹帝把那首歌继续哼了下去。那五次，奇巴纳伸出胳膊，从丹帝的脖子和枕头之间穿过，挂在他的肩上。他侧过身，边哼边轻轻拍丹帝的手臂。

然后他俩便都笑了起来，五次回回如此。他俩很容易发笑，似乎世界上的每一件事都值得他们笑，于是好的事情变得更好了，坏的事情不再坏了。丹帝笑的时候爱索性当自己真变回了小孩子，他侧过身，把脑袋埋在奇巴纳的肩窝里。那曲子哼着哼着，他们便睡着了。他们会那样搂一晚上，哪怕踢开了被子，身体也不会分开。

还有一次，奇巴纳说：“我想起了另一首歌。”

“也是摇篮曲吗？”丹帝问。

他们说话的声音很小。躺着说话时，他们都觉得喉咙上方的皮肤压着了气管似的，只能发出很轻柔的声音，要么就是低低的。他们不知道，这是因为他们身体因为靠在一起而变得很沉很沉，像水一样，他们就像被水淹没一样。为了抵抗水压，胸口膨胀起来，脑袋也变得眩晕。但他们也喜欢这样说话，觉得正正好，因为要是再大声一些，就会惊动只在夜晚出没的那些宝可梦。他们想象他们的声音穿透墙，专程跑到宝可梦耳边去来回晃荡，用回声骚扰它们。光是想想他们就会笑起来。但那时候他们没有想那些事，而是让声音留在了屋子里。

奇巴纳靠近他时，他也转过了身。当奇巴纳亲吻他的肩膀时，他亲吻奇巴纳的额头。这让那个大个子笑了一会儿。

“不是，”奇巴纳说，“只是一首普通的歌而已，但比较适合晚上。你要我唱给你听吗？”

“我要听。”

“不过，有一首摇篮曲和它是一个名字。”

“嗯。”

奇巴纳唱了起来。

丹帝闭着眼睛听。为了显示他没有睡着，他时而抚摸奇巴纳的脖子，时而捏着他的头发玩。在其中一段，他握住了奇巴纳的手。那只手轻轻挣脱开了他的手，抚摸起他的手心来。他不知道，到了那些原本唱得很响亮而深情的部分，奇巴纳轻轻唱着，把那支歌唱得很轻柔，但仍然洋溢着感情。他只知道奇巴纳唱的这个版本，所以把它当成了唯一的一半。

这首歌是这么唱的：

_一旦我们开始计时，_

_它便转动整整一夜，_

_直至结束，但没有结束，_

_和我一起整夜前行，_

_与我一起度过这一整夜。_

之类云云。这是歌曲的结尾。

奇巴纳没有记住全部歌词，有些地方他是用哼唱带过去的。到那些段落，丹帝会不出声地笑，鼻子呼出的气吹在奇巴纳的身上。于是奇巴纳的歌声里也会出现笑意。

如果一整夜都要行进，那就不是睡觉了，丹帝想。但他把这个念头留在了心里。他睁开眼睛，在黑夜中与那双绿松石似的眼睛相对，于是两颗心也突然撞在了一起。他心想，我觉得奇巴纳和我想的一样。他想的没错，当时他们心中想的内容一模一样，一字不差，这就是为什么奇巴纳正在对他笑。丹帝想，果然。他想，你选的歌，结果自己也笑了啊。但是他的念头和那曲子一样温柔，像他们的接吻。他被奇巴纳打断时也是这样。夜晚总是慢慢降临，他也像那样慢慢停下。

但这的确是一首与夜晚相称的歌，尤其适合丹帝。他睡不着时，总会轻手轻脚地转动身子，以免惊醒奇巴纳。有时他会趁着安静而辽阔的夜晚搭上他的思想列车，他会悄无声息地拆了他们的房子，于是他想象中的月光便会不再受到墙束缚，完整地洒进房间里，雪花似地落在他们身上。在他眼中，房间里真的亮了起来，但他不知道那是因为他的视觉比其他人要来的好，已经习惯了黑暗，甚至看得见微弱的从窗户缝里漏进来的光，还有一切事物外表都会拥有的明亮的一层。他靠那些亮光看奇巴纳，一动不动地观察他沉睡的爱人。只要他看得时间够久，他就会喜欢上他的睡眠障碍。

奇巴纳没有睡眠障碍。他睡得很沉，从不失眠，也不会半夜醒来或是早早惊醒。然而他已经养成了习惯，只要一点儿声音就会让他醒来，尽管他不会立刻清醒，只会像即将失去意识的人一样说话或轻轻拍着丹帝，等他清醒后也常常会忘了他曾说了或做了什么。有时，这显得他们像是同时醒来，尽管常是不同时间睡着。但有时他们真会一起睡着。那是极为偶尔的情况下，在忙了一天后，丹帝的神经系统算了算他的本周睡眠时间总和，突然发现要是再不好好睡一觉，人们的镜头就会捕获到冠军的黑眼圈，于是神经系统大发慈悲，允许了可怜的身体的请求：就让你好好睡一觉吧，以免造成心脏病。那一两天，他们会一起睡着，一起醒来，他们俩便由此获得了一样的时间：同样长度的夜晚和白天。

有时丹帝甚至睡得更沉更久。那是一种昏迷式的睡眠，令人担心他是否能好好醒来。奇巴纳见了，总会找个机会避开丹帝，捧着喷火龙的精灵球轻声嘱咐：你一定要看好丹帝。他没有听见喷火龙在精灵球中发出的嘎嗷的吼叫声，也不用听见。他知道他们俩之间有两条分开的绳子，丹帝站在他们之间，笑嘻嘻的，生龙活虎的，快乐而自豪，这样的丹帝牵着他们的那两条绳子，将他们联系起来。通过这条绳子，他们可以做出许多约定，不必得到回馈就知道一定会实现。比方说，你要提醒他吃饭，你要告诉他路怎么走，你要让他好好休息，你要绝不放松、不能退步，诸如此类。他们互相约定，有时丹帝看他俩一副严肃的样子对视，还不住地好奇，问他们在做什么。他们都说没做什么。

奇巴纳唱歌的那晚，丹帝也睡得很沉。丹帝醒来后称是那首歌安抚了他焦躁的神经。谁知道呢，奇巴纳对他说，但却在对他不停地微笑。那晚他们睡觉时，一直让丹帝保持清醒的光消失了。他得以闭上眼，尽管脑中还回荡着那轻柔的旋律。那由奇巴纳引发的音乐声在他脑中轻声重复，盖过了其他的声音。但他并不觉得受到打扰，反而像是在听一支摇篮曲一样。

奇巴纳的手搭在他的身上。

奇巴纳的呼吸很轻很轻，他仔细去聆听时，外界的其他声音便消失了。

他也跟着呼吸，于是困意萌生。他心想，早上应该去……只想到这里，他便不受控制地睡着了。他是想问奇巴纳，那样温柔的歌真的不是摇篮曲吗？尽管从歌词来说，它的确不像是一首父母会对着他们的小宝宝唱的歌。它要更温柔，更深情，更……可是它们又有什么区别呢？只是少了那一些词而已。但随着他睡着，这个问题也逐渐远去，最终如梦般消散，滑入记忆中最遥远的地方。留下的只有那支歌的几个小节，分散地在他脑中时起时落。一整夜，一整夜，他们在一起沉睡整整一夜。


End file.
